The Bet That Won It All
by Rin Kyubi
Summary: Through countless small attempts to show his attraction towards Noctis, nothing has caught the prince's attention. With the continuation of their journey, their relationship begins to form into awkward encounters of unspoken confessions. As a final decision, Prompto seals a bet with Cindy in order to determine how he'll be able to finally prove himself to his long admired crush.
1. Pit Stop

**Warning this oneshot** **is incredibly long •^• so sorry-**

He did it again. He is officially the worst driver in all of Insomnia. I stand a few ways away from the poor girl and look at the damage caused by the prince of naps.

I glance over at the Raven haired prince and see his head in his hands. Yep..., he feels guilty, and Ignis wasn't exactly helping the prince out as he blabbered and extensive lecture over watching the road and what not.

I can't really blame him though. There's just so must to do and look at while driving. Not to mention he must have had a lot on his mind given recent events and new information he's encountered.

I walk over and pat my hand heavily on Ignis's back and grin. "Well it was bound to happen some time right?" I say trying to lift the mood.

Ignis somewhat glares at me, determining if he should lecture me as well. Before he is able to say anything else, I walk over to Noctis and fold my arms, turning around to the glaring man as he mirrors my stance.

"The best thing we could do as of now is to tow it back to hammerhead and get it repaired. We could also look around and see if anyone has any jobs for us so we could make some gil." I state my suggestions.

Gladio finally approaches the group, sighing somewhat sadly.

"Prompto makes a point. We won't be able to push it back all the way there, and it's going to be dusk soon." He chimes in.

I glance down at Noctis who has seemingly brightened up slightly. I watch the top of his hair wave in the slight breeze. Gods it looked so soft.

My passion for the prince has never died down since highschool, and his mature form hasn't been the most helpful in keeping a low profile.

"How are _we_ , going to get back though?" Ignis asks clearly irritated.

I snap out of my somewhat lustful daze before my body decides to do something on impulse and look to him confused. "Maybe we could get a ride?" I ask.

Ignis sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose as if he was developing a migraine.

It was only a suggestion ...

"We could always walk and enjoy what nature has to give us." Gladio informs.

"It might be our only option." Noctis finally chimes in with his smooth and relaxing tone that sends chills down my spine.

Everything about him turns me inside out and I'm never able to comprehend what's happening in my surroundings.

It would almost seem foolish if he hasn't realized my feelings at this point based off of my countless forms of reactions.

I finally unfold my arms and step forward, pulling out my phone. "Sounds good to me. I'll call Cindy and ask her to come get the ol' girl."

As the others gather necessities and prepare for the trip back, I dial Cindy and await for her response.

Ring... Ring... Ri- *click* "Howdy?"

I smile slightly at the heavy accent and begin explaining to Cindy about the wreck and our current condition.

"Sounds like she's a mess. I'll have someone come over an' get er- as well as you fellas. What do ya think of that?" She offers.

"Sounds good to me. We'll see you soon." I state as I hang up.

I turn around to the others and smile, hoping to perk them up with my jumpy nature.

"Good news-! We won't have to walk all the way back, Cindy said she'd send someone over to get all of us."

The others sigh in relief, somewhat fanning themselves due to the intense heat of the sun that hasn't quite set, and the black attire they were all wearing.

"Thank the six..." Noctis complains.

I chuckle to myself, realizing that Noctis's complaints just make him all the more attractive as well as the way him shirt fit his slim figure in just the right ways.

Hey, one can dream right?

We've been waiting for hours...

The sun has almost officially set and our bodies were beginning to stink from all the sweat we've produced.

"I would _kill_ for a cold shower just about now." I groan.

We all decided that we should go ahead and attempt to push the Regalia back to hammerhead ourselves, but just as we began to push the girl, Cindy and some of her helpers finally showed up and helped us load her on to the garage's massive truck.

"Now I hate to do this to y'all but, we don't got 'nough room in the truck," She states wiping the sweat off her forehead.

We all sigh frustrated and tired, having to now figure out who would be the lucky one to wait, or attempt the walk back.

"So one of y'all is gonna have to ride with me." She clarifies.

Not wanting to be in a stuffy car with the others I volunteer and head over to Cindy's personal truck, but before I could get in, a hand grabs my wrist and causes me to turn around.

It was Noctis, looking at me somewhat worriedly.

"What's up?" I ask. "Everything alright?"

He stares at the ground for a minute trying to process his thoughts. I watch him closely, trying to understand his secret communication system. Without any lucky though, I remove my wrist and grab his hand.  
He rises his head to look at me, mouth open slightly.

Goddammit Noct-

I try to contain my now raging emotions at his adorably handsome face, and grip his palm with my sweaty fingers.

"I'll be alright ok? It's only for a little bit. I'm not going anywhere else I promise." I reassure him.

He nods and releases my hand. "I know it's just- I-"

"Noct, let's get going!" Gladio yells.

I pat him on the shoulder and hop into the car. I lean my head out of the open window and give them the peace sign while winking.

Ignis and Gladio smirked and waved back in a friendly manner, while Noct was currently turned around heading towards the other vehicle.

His walk was somewhat depressing, but none to where it would alert the others into thinking something was off with him. Only, I was able to tell...

I relax back into my chair, waiting for Cindy to finish a discussion with her companions.

After the others began to drive off with the Regalia, she finally got in and started the truck.

"Ready to go?" She asked happily.

I nod and solemnly smile at her. She sets the car into drive and we head after the others whose car was way ahead of us, but still visible in our eyesight.

The radio had some country song on, but non of us were really listening to it as we drove across the deserted wastelands, nearing the small town near hammerhead.

I produce a yawn, but is cut short but the sudden jerk of the car as Cindy pulls on to a different road away from the garage.

I look over to her shocked and confused, clinging on the the side of the truck for safety measures.

"Where are you going? The garage is the other way." I imply to her.

She pulls over to a nearby campsite that we rested at many nights ago and turns the car off.

I watch her carefully as she leans back and sighs frustratingly. She then slowly looks over to me and asks curiously but somewhat concerned, "what's your deal with the prince?"

I stare somewhat shocked at the sudden question and try to process my thoughts and response to the surprising question.

"Well we've been friends since highschool and-"

"Not like that!" She cuts me off.

"Then what?" I ask.

"You and the prince have been acting really strange lately and I can't help but feelin' that y'all had a fight or somethin'." She admits.

I begin to chuckle then laugh, holding my stomach.

"N-no, no me and Noct never really fight." I inform her.

"Then what's the deal?"

"How should I know? He's only really started acting this way these past few days."

She stares at me narrowing her eyes.  
"So what about you?"

"About me? I-I mean there's nothing really to say about me." I fidget, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight blush adorning my cheeks.

She leans forward showing much of her chest, to my displeasure, and smirks.

"You like the prince..., don't you?"

I panic.

"N-N-NO! N-Noct? Haha no way!" I say waving my hand back and forth so quickly that'd you'd think I was almost part Cactuar.

She giggles and leans back. "I'd figured as much. It's almost as clear as daylight."

I hide my flushed face in my hands. What's she going to do now? Tell Noct and embarrass the hell out of me? Ruin our relationship? Not that we really had one but... He's basically one of my only best friends...

"So tell me the truth." She demands in a sentimental way.

I raise my head. Well I guess she deserves to know. I have been acting falsely towards her this whole time anyway.

I heave a breath, preparing myself for a long explanation.

"As you have already guessed, I have a major crush on the prince.., on Noct. Since highschool actually..."

"Go on." She encourages.

I collapse, pouring all of my hidden emotions out to her.

"I just don't want to be useless to him and I wish he wasn't a prince so we could actually do something instead of watching him from the shadows and supporting him, even though I would do it naturally, and I know this isn't right of me and really selfish, but I really can't help it. I really really like him..." I express gripping my shirt.

She leans back into her seat.

"Well I don't know what all that nonsense was but I'm pretty sure that the prince likes you back. An' that's probably why he's been acting so strange as of late."

I sit quietly, determining whether I should've confessed so much to her.

Deeming that I already told her every single aspect that I've hidden, I decided that being depressed wasn't going to help and to just move forward with her advice and hopefully her support.

"What should I do? I want him to notice but... He's the prince... And he probably already has his eyes set out for someone else..."

She sits and ponders, humming so quietly that one would think she was a magitek trooper.

"How about we make a bet."

"A bet? Why? Like what?" I ask curious yet fearful of the idea.

"If you win the bet on _my_ conditions, then I will help you charm the prince with whatever way you want."

"And if I lose?"

"You have to charm the prince with _my_ way and do it all by yourself. It'll be a surprise though."

I gulp at the thought of what she possibly had in mind.

She forces her hand out into the center of the vehicle and waits for my response. "Do we have a deal?"

I stare at her palm, wondering how I could possibly benefit from this deal if I was to win or lose.

Hell... Why not? I might as well get all the help I can if I'm going to charm the soon to be king. I just hope he won't look at me any differently than he does now after I attempt this.

I shake her hand firmly and watch and she begins to relax and start the engine to the truck. We've been out here for a while and night has already approached.

Noctis... is going to be pissed...

"So what are the terms to this deal? What do I have to do?" I ask, leaning out the window so I could enjoy the refreshing cool breeze of the night.

"It's a simple, yet not so simple, task that you may or may not be capable of doin'" she informs.

"How so?"

"All I want you to do is snap a _clean_ picture of a Cactuar in this there area." She informs.

"That's all?"

"Purtty much, but I'm warnin' ya, there fast little devil's, and I'm only giving you until the regalia is fixed."

Oh... shit...

Cindy's a pro at fixing the regalia, it'll take her no more than two hours!  
Damn I've really gotten myself in a sticky situation.

I shake my head. No,no,no that not the type of attitude I need. I can do this, I've been snapping pictures my whole life, what could possibly go wrong?

"Oh an' by the way, your not allowed to tell any of your team about our deal."

"Of course..." I say sarcastically.

Of course.

After a few minutes we finally arrived at the garage and the impact of the day's events were beginning to take control of my body as I nearly fell asleep in the car.

When I say nearly asleep, I mean I was dead asleep.

As we arrived, the others were apparently still awake, awaiting my arrival.

Not only was I unaware that Cindy left the car, but apparently Noctis was trying to arouse me into waking up before he gave up and carried me to the nearest mobile resting quarters.

With Gladio and Ignis discussing the repairs before they started the next day, it was only Noctis and I in the silent trailer.

He gently placed me down on the somewhat comfortable bed in the back; the one we usually all fight for first.

Without trying to wake me, he slowly began to undress me, starting with my boots.

His gentle, yet rough hands slowly caress my legs and feet as he quietly sets my boots to the side, attempting to next slide off my vest.

As his hands slowly drag across my arms, I shudder and release the breath I was apparently holding in.

This man knows how to torture me, even in my sleep...

"Noctis..." I half moan out, opening my lidded eyes to see his dark toned figure hovering over my frail body.

"You're awake..." He whispers in an almost seductive tone, relevant to my hearing.

"...Mmm 'cause 'v you..." I mumble, not quite processing the words spoken out of my mouth.

He smiles and sits back, breathing out a small chuckle.

"Sorry. Just wanted you to be comfortable while you slept."

I sit up slowly and stretch, producing a yawn.

"Now that you're awake you should shower."

I wack his shoulder sleepy. "You're no better...!"

He breathes out a small chuckle once again, but then grows solemn.

After I've rubbed my eyes to get out whatever dirt landed in them I notice his still, yet saddened expression.

Something _has_ be on his mind.

"Hey... Is everything alright...?" I ask, scooting closer to him in order to relieve any stress and bring him a sense of comfort and compassion.

Once he realizes my presence, he rises his heated gaze to meet my sleepy and worried one.

"Prom..." He nearly whispers out.

I lean forward just to hear his anticipated tone -his silky and calming voice- in order to really distinguish what he's feeling.

"What's up buddy...?" I reply after what seems like a year.

"I need to tell you something... Something that's been on my mind for a while now..."

What could he possibly have been thinking about for so long?

Without paying attention to reality, I suddenly jump as I see Noctis bring his hands up to cup my cheeks.

Don't panic me... Play this cool... It might just be a prank...? Ah but why does he have to tease me so!

I heavily gulp the breath I refused to release, and watch every detailed structure as if he was in slow motion.

"W-what is...?" I gasp out as he slowly pulls my head towards his, leaning it up slightly to match his height.

"Don't be scared..."

I unconsciously grip on to his shirt, shaking with anticipation.

Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Oh gods... I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Then again, I've been desiring this all my life. From every walk home to every training session.

Now, I'm finally going to get what I've craved for, inspired for; without even saying a word.

I rest my eyelids into almost closing, but open enough to witness this moment, and cherish forever.

Even if it's only for a short moment...

I stare at the shower drain... Depressed.

Sadly I was not able to fully witness and cherish our oh so tender moment as we were rudely cut short by Gladio's teasing of rocking the entire trailer, frightening us as well as allowing Noctis and I to get stuck _together_ in between the bed and the wall... Facing each other...

Embarrassed isn't even the proper term to describe my emotions at that time. The look on my face must had made it priceless for them. Thank the gods they didn't have my camera.

With the pass off laugher from both Gladio _AND_ Ignis, the were finally able to release us from our uncomfortable placement.

Which leads to now, where i've come to sulk in the shower and hog all the hot water.

After hearing a knock on the door I decide to get out and get dressed. It'd be better if we all showered tonight so no one has to bunk with a smelly roommate.

Quickly throwing on my clothes and a towel around my neck, I head outside into the cool night to sit on one of the lawn chairs, avoiding anyone I could at the moment.

To my surprise no one was out there, so I took the opportunity and laid back into the chair. I wasn't in the mood for King's Knight for some odd reason, so I decided to Star gaze instead. Not a very common view in the Crown City.

Without realizing what time it is, I jump when I feel Ignis's hand shaking my shoulder softly.

"It's very late. Please do get some rest."

"R-right. Of course." I respond, thanking him for his kind gesture.

I head in after him, noticing the variety of snores sounding throughout the trailer.

I smile as I pass Gladio sprawled out on the couch bed, trying to hold in my laughter as I head to the back room.

I plop down onto the bed, hitting something softly with my arm.

Shit, Noct is in here too.

"Sorry Noct" I whisper out getting a groan in return.

I throw the towel away and get under the covers, turning towards the sleepy prince.

I exhale, all the stress from the day's events slowly rolling away as sleep begins to takes control.

I'm wrapped around a warm embrace and soon drift into a peaceful and well needed rest.

I snuggle into the embrace, not noticing or really caring where or who it's coming from- even though I'm pretty sure who it is.

This is what I needed.

This is what I want.

"Thank... you..." I mumble out, no longer conscious of my actions.

The next thing that happens could have possibly been my dream but in case it wasn't, it was the best part of the day.

Noctis...

kissed my head...

Sad to say though he was surely dreaming and acted upon it.

At least, I was the lucky one to be at the receiving end... 

**I decided I'm going to make this into two parts-**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Comments?**

 **Once again, excuse me for such a long chapter-;;;**


	2. Victory Fanfare

My first impression of morning was determined once it peeked through the window above the bed.

It wasn't quite the bright morning I've always been accustomed to.

It was more of the type of morning where no matter how hard you tried, you would never be able to fall back asleep.

Even if it was incredibly peaceful and perfect.

And boy was this a perfect morning to stay in bed.

I begin waking up by inwardly cussing at myself for previous events that caused myself to get overly excited to the point where I would loose sleep over something as simple as a kiss! But..., then again, it was from Noct... How could i not get excited from that?!

I open my resting eyes slowly, adjusting my eyesight to the dull ceiling. At this time, it only seemed to be the break of dawn so most likely 5 or 6 in the morning

But no, it was in fact 2 o'clock in the fucking morning!

What a wonderful way to start off this day, one that was destined to not go well depending on my effort towards Cindy's bet.

Without continuing my silent whines of disapproval, I adjusting limbs and muscles that have gone solid due to the stiff makeshift bed that hardly fits two people let alone one. Then I begin to process how insanely small the bed is in relation to any other hotel bed across Luis considering my bunk-mate, the soon to be king, was practically laying on top of my solid and static arm. Although his cuddly nature allowed him to also be the ruler of the bed, I preferably do not mind resting in this position. Except for the fact that i was sleeping with my ongoing hopeless crush.

I look over to see the relaxed back of the nap god. At least he's able to get a full night's rest..., but then again he is the ruler of naps.

I attempt to drag my limp arm from underneath the 'dead' prince in hope of escaping the hellish hot room and calm my racing heart. Without much pulled out from his heavy embrace a huff a breath and take five, once again staring at the dour ceiling.

I consider my options at this point, as well as trying to form a strategy in order to slay this giant beast...!, Er- bet.

I sigh to myself, finally deducing to the point of just going all in and praying to the six that i'll be able to get a decent photo of the fast little Satan spawns.

After another attempt to break loose of Noct's hold, i finally conclude that a few rounds of King's Knight will calm me down and hopefully distract me from the slow passing of time until i set out on my secret quest.

About an hour in to the game I feel Noct arouse and turn over to face me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me in a warm yet rough that expresses how deep his sleep must have been.

"Nah" I plainly state back at him, almost not having the courage or heart to speak. I mentally slap myself, realizing that i must sound like i don't get any sleep on a daily basis, or making him seem like he's the reason as to why i am awake at this ungodly hour.

"Aren't you cold?"

I look over to him, breathing out a chuckle.

"Dude you're like a mini heater!"

He stares shocked for a moment. Once relaxing his gaze he places his hand on my shoulder and i practically shudder at his intensity of his body heat, nearly gaining a heatstroke from the amount of blush that spread across my freckled cheeks.

"Prom... You're freezing..." He worriedly chokes out, returning his gaze to meet mine.

"W-well, ahah- i mean-" I stutter in order to hide my embarrassment. He wasn't exactly wrong. Hammerhead was prone to freezing weather throughout the night and sweltering heat throughout the day.

Without letting me finish my mess of a sentence, Noctis pulls me into his warm chest with the addition of the familiar scent of whatever travel hotel shampoos we managed to bribe into carrying with us. Without much resistance or willing effort to break loose of his tight embrace, I remain still, but not as to where it makes him seem like i'm uncomfortable.

Out of all the bro hugs we've manged throughout high school and ever since this journey started, they have never felt so tenderized and so cherished as the one Noct was currently giving me. Uncertain and unsure of any of the thoughts that ran through my mind, my body unconsciously took action and returned his gesture of kindness by also enveloping him into a hug that hopefully portrayed my aspiration and dedication to him.

"Thank you..." I whisper out, unsure if i'd prefer him to hear it or not.

Without much processing to the words spoken to him, Noct replied with a subtle grunt and closed his eyes, resting his head atop mine, where he slowly and deeply breathed out his worries and allowed sleep to once again return to his side.

I can't recall when exactly i fell asleep, but all i recall was the comfortable warmth of Noctis's relaxed embrace and the softened chime of King's Knight on my now forgotten and misplaced phone.

Maybe... it wasn't such a bad morning after all...

A distant tune played repeatedly, along with a soft buzz which released a series of vibrations on the bed sheets. Without wanting it to continue much more, i search aimlessly for the object that proceeds to ruin my peaceful sleep. Finding the object and holding it in my possession i blearily open my eyes in order to fully comprehend what the buzzkill actually was.

To my surprise and forgetfulness it was an alarm on my phone, portraying a message that demanded i get out of bed and prepare for the treacherous tasks planned for the day. With a sigh that could speak a million words I slowly and carefully unravel myself from the cluster of bed sheets and body parts.

Not only was early, it was so insanely early that Ignis remained peacefully sleeping in his bed, waiting patiently for the moment when he would finally be reunited with his beloved drink: Ebony.

Despite all the grumbles and low moans that managed to escape throughout my mouth, i fought my way out of the bed, relentlessly kicking a few blankets to the ground out of frustration. Once i was up and able, i ponder whether sleeping beauty was awoken by my mini morning tantrum. Not to my surprise, the heavy sleeper remained in the same position, unaware and soundless.

Quietly and efficiently i get ready, trying my best to not awake any beast enjoying their slumber. As i was preparing to walk out the door, i ponder whether i should leave a not behind so they don't have to worry about my sudden disappearance before breakfast. Deciding it might be for the best instead of hearing a heartfelt yet serious lecture from Iggy later on in the day when they successfully track him down and drag him back to the garage.

Once the note was written and placed in plain sight for even the most foggiest of sleepers to see, I grab my camera and head out into the chilling air of the ever so slightly illuminating dawn. After breathing in the refreshing air and glancing at the languid garage and diner-which remains closed for just a few hours more- i head out into the barren wasteland that either promises riches or possibly destruction.

After a couple hours in, I do not discover any trace or reference to nearby Cactuars that have either been resting or by now awoken by the arriving sun. Despite the shitty luck I've had so far in this morning i continue my trek in high hopes of being able to obtain some sort of information on the creatures' location.

As the day continues forward and morning slowly turns into afternoon, my hope and energy begins to dwindle and i find myself resting on a substantial rock with only a bottle of water and small snack to hold me over in place of the now forgotten breakfast. Once the essentials were devoured and out of the way, i spend the rest of my break taking pictures of the environment. However as i began to scroll through the photos, i found them lacking in major details that unifies the entirety of the piece into something that captures attention and relieves breaths.

Without more to consolidate the pictures into something with more purpose, I find myself staring at the sensational blue sky that seemed to whisper about unspoken secrets. Embraced by the subtle refreshing breeze along with the warmth of the sun, i close my eyes and peacefully drift of to sleep as i listen to the distant rushing of cars passing by or the far away groans of predators lurking for a newfound kill.

 _'It's just a quick nap'_ I continuously tell myself. _'What all could happen?'_

The breeze ruffles my hair, each time causing me to release a relaxing sigh that begs for more of the comfort in provides. As I change position to increase the possibility of the cooling breeze being able to waft over more of my skin instead of only a certain portion, I discover that my head has been propped up on something to provide more comfort as well as a soothing gesture to ensure safety.

Without defining if the source of comfort was safe or not i continue with my desired sleep and await for its return. Instead, i hear a low and quiet chuckle and am confronted with a warm object pressed on my forehead, it's set path to run through my hair as i sleep. I shudder, chills running down my arms as i bask in the sensation the movement provided me. Now fully awake, i keep my eyes closed in hopes of feeling that same occurrence again. To my luck, the object repeated its previous motion, but also added a slight tug as it neared the point in where it would have to once again start over its process. Nonetheless to say, this form of action provided another sigh but with more voice to where it sounded similar to a moan.

Who am i kidding... It was a moan.

Unable to carry on with this enraptured feeling without knowing the source, i steadily open my eyes and pray that a beast hasn't taken a liking to my Chocobo colored hair.

Ohand this was certainly a beast. One with Black hair, Crystal blue eyes, and a smiles that could fend off an army with millions of soldiers, robots or not.

I practicallymelt under his gaze, and refrained from moving in fear that it may swallow me in one gulp.

"Mornin' sunshine." he happily says, yet quiet enough in order to not alarm my senses into oblivion after coming out of such a restful slumber.

"mm...Noct?" i ask wearily.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing out here? How did you fine me?" I ask more curious than concerned.

"It wasn't too hard. All i had to do was listen for the distant shutter sound, or in this case, snores." He teases.

I glare up at him slightly, not really in the mood for his practical jokes at the moment.

Noct's smirk softens and he become more serious. "You've been missing all day. I had to come out and look for you and make sure you weren't hurt... or possibly dead..."

I snap. "Oh so you think i'm not capable enough to protect myself?!" I shout, getting up of his lap.

"I didn't say that Prom..." He replies with an angered look.

Silence fell between us. I wasn't trying to make things more awkward. I guess i was just upset at the fact that my time was nearly out, and i would soon have to face the unknown consequence of Cindy's bet.

I sigh and once again sit closely next to him, not that the rock provided much room for us to have more personal space. I rest my head in my hands, thinking over my options at this point, as well as try to come up with a heart-felt apology to Noct.

"Listen..." I start out. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I was just troubled because I've always been the weak link in the group, and i don't want to let you down."

Without saying a word, he turns his head to listen to my rant, draping an arm loosely around my waist. He always knows when to listen and when to talk with me; he knows me so well...

"Is this why you've been acting strangely as of late?" He asks.

I shrug, not finding the words to explain the entirety of my thoughts towards the prince allowing a common pleb to accompany him on a journey meant for stronger and more far-fetched companions than measly ol' Prompto.

"Hey don't worry about it, there's no way you can let me down Prom. You've already given me something nobody else has before, and i really appreciate that. You're able to give me this one blessing I've longed for so long every single day. How can i say you've let me down after earning such a magnificent gift?" He asks smiling at me, placing his hand on my cheek and stroking his thumb lightly across to draw my attention and lure my eyes to meet his.

I chuckle lightly to myself. Am i really just overreacting? But what exactly did he mean by giving him a blessing every day?

"What do you mean by blessing Noct? Have I really done that much for you?" I ask, lacking confidence, trying to pull my blemished face away from the radiant smiles plastered on Noctis's face.

Without letting me go very far, Noctis attempts to persuade me into turning to face him, despite knowing my lack of confidence at this very moment. At least his intentions in this action were good..., as far as i could tell at least...

Now that we were facing each other, bodies open toward any attack or emotion we would cause to transpire, I began to think carefully about what to say. I still wanted to be honest and unreserved, but did not want to scare him away with my confession.

He places his hands on the my shoulders, then he slowly slides them down to grab hold on my hands, sending shivers up my spine and goosebumps all over my exposed skin.

"You've been the only person to see me as someone other than a prince. Since the very beginning. And I cherish having you in my life, right next to me..."

I swallow the lump in my throat, only capable of nodding at the minor confession he was sharing with me. This had to be a dream. He was being praised by the most important person in his whole world! _'Someone pinch me'_

We talked for hours on that rock, somehow ending up in each others' arms, then finally with me resting my back to his chest and our hands fondling over our intertwined fingers.

Throughout this whole talk, a proper confession was never spoken. Our brains were in a mess after all this emotional talk and we frankly weren't exactly sure what point we were trying to get across. As a result to not confuse each other any more, we decided to change the subject to something of ill importance such as the weather.

Without this topic getting much farther, Noctis ends up asking a similar question that started our talk earlier. "So why have you been acting so strange recently? I mean I understand what we talked about earlier, but I don't feel like that would be a big enough reason to avoid everyone in Hammerhead and come out in the middle of nowhere for hours."

"W-well...," I nervously start out. "I've been out here all morning because i was given a task by Cindy."

"A secret task that none of us were able to know about?" he adds on.

I nod and fondle with my bracelets, trying to get past this uprising anxiety and formation of butterflies in my stomach.

"She asked me to come out here and take a picture of a Cactuar before she finished the repairs on the Regalia."

"That seems like... an unusual task for a repairman to ask." He questions.

Quick and Perspective as always. Nothing can really truly slide past Noct. Given that he was partially raised by Ignis as well.

"It's... It's more of a personal task." I cover up without giving away the true purpose.

"Seems reasonable. Did you ever find one?"

"Nope. I was taking a break on this rock, but ended up falling asleep before I was able to get any leads." I stare at my lap disappointed.

Noct hums in disapproval. "How much more time do you-"

He was cut off by his ringtone. I smirk as i begin to slowly accept my fate, wondering if it is Cindy or Ignis on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cindy says the car is nearly fixed. I'd advise you to return to Hammerhead immediately before dusk settles. Have you found Prompto?" Iggy almost demands.

He must have been a little worried then. Does no one read notes anymore? I'm sure someone out of three sleepy people saw it. It's a bright yellow sticky note for Six's sake!

"Yep. I'm here with him now. We'll head back in time for dinner."

"Good. I will see you both soon then." He relaxes as he hangs up the phone.

I close my eyes, leaning back into Noct's warm embrace again. I've officially given up on having some decency in my behavior as i vaguely express my attraction to the raven-haired beauty.

Noct pulls me into a tighter embrace, but not one that isn't overbearing or uncomfortable. Breathing in the scent of my hair he releases a sigh.

"Guess we better head back. Iggy will have a fit, and he said that the Regalia was almost ready."

I nod, not finding the courage or the strength to get up and face a nearly upset Iggy and probably a gloating Cindy.

Noct stands up first, stretching all the kinks out in his back. Once finished he hold a hand towards me, and of course I generally accept his offer.

Being on the rock longer than Noct was proving to not benefit me in the slightest as my jelly-like legs give out and i fall into his arms.

"S-sorry" I stutter out.

"No biggie. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just may have been on this rock longer than i thought." I chuckle out, causing a laugh from Noct.

Maybe the talk with him was just what i needed in order to feel a little bit better about myself. In order for me to feel like i really belong. Although, it still didn't change the fact that i was still attempting to steal the prince's love from the rest of the world.

It was only a matter of time to tell if the bet pays off, or if it digs me a bigger hole...

The walk back was fairly uneventful, despite the pleasant conversation Noct and i were able to hold.

We unconsciously held hands until we drew closer to Hammerhead. Without ever realizing this until it was almost too late, i panicked and broke the connection. _'Was it me who grab his hand first or? I hope he find me weird after i just did that.'_

Once reaching the garage, we immediately head for the dinner. figuring that Ignis would want us to have dinner first before we checked on the Regalia.

"I see you've made it back in one piece." Ignis chimes as Noctis and I take a seat in the same booth. "Only, Prompto is looking a little more tan than when i last saw him."

Embarrassed I rub the back of my head, trying to explain my absence and process it into words.

"I went to go look for some good shots and, ended up falling asleep." I grow quiet as i finish my sentence, hoping Iggy would not get mad that i was out lollygagging instead of packing for the next road trip.

"I see. Well you were out before the crack of dawn. Is something bothering you to not be able to sleep well?" Iggy asked, his mother instinct kicking in.

"Yeah, it's weird for you to be up even before Iggy." Gladio adds in his two bits.

I could feel their gazes on me, I tried to look at them all at once, seeing what thoughts they were thinking by their expression. As i got to Noct, i nearly froze to seem his solemn and worried expression. He looked so pained. ' _Was he worried about me? Because i happened to get up early one morning?'_ Then i realized more in depth of the events that occurred last night.

 _'Shit'_

I hope he didn't take this in the wrong meaning. I genuinely smiled at them, hoping to express to them that i was perfectly fine. "I wanted to take pictures of the sunrise, so i set an alarm so i could go find a good view."

They all hum in approval, remembering the quiet tune they all heard this morning.

We mainly sit in silence as we eat, Gladio starting up a conversation every now and then. Thankfully none of them seemed to be directed towards me as they probably thought i was too tired to communicate correctly.

Once everything was eaten to its best ability, and Ignis was able to force a few vegetables into Noct's stomach, we all head to the garage to see how far Cindy was from being done.

To our surprise and my resentment, the Regalia was sitting out on the driveway, freshly cleaned and ready to go.

I silently groan in disapproval as the others walk ahead of me. I guess now is the time to spill the beans.

"Hey, Guys? There's something i should probably tell you." I nervously choke out.

They all turn towards me, giving their full attention just in case they were to have to end up fixing my destruction of an explanation.

"As you already know, i got up early to go take pictures."

They nod.

"But they weren't exactly pictures of the mountains."

That's when Ignis's expression changed. "Go on." he commands, slightly annoyed.

"I made a bet with Cindy yesterday when she was driving me here, and the bet was whether or not i was able to snap a photo of a Cactuar before she finished repairing the ol' girl."

"And pray tell how does this silly little bet affect your daily duties of preparing the Regalia for her next trip?" Ignis snaps.

The guilt sinks in. "I-it doesn't..., i was just careless with my timing and thought i'd be capable of handling it all."

He crosses his arms, unsure of what punishment to put me through.

"Relax Iggy, we all had some time to kill and frankly, it doesn't hurt to take a break once in a while." Gladio inquires as he pats me on the shoulder.

I silently thank him, glancing over at Ignis once again.

"I suppose you're right. Just be more aware next time alright?"

I sheepishly smile back at him. "O-of course. I won't let you down again."

Ignis smiles warmly at me, liking a parent who's witnessed their child grow up into an amazing person.

"So what is the price you have to pay now that you've lost?" The silent Noct finally speaks.

"Uh... W-well..." I begin, but is rudely cut off by the ever so chipper Cindy, wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"That's fer me to know, and you to witness!" she exclaims.

I nearly faint hearing her silky accent behind me, the shivers already going down my spine and negative thoughts going through my brain.

 _'I'm NOT ready for this.'_

"Looks like you're times up **Lover-boy**!" she teases, a devilish smirk across her face.

The others glance at each other confused as to why the sudden pet name on Prompto. Sure she had given Noctis one and possibly one to Ignis, but never really to Prompto. Nonetheless, Noctis didn't look very pleased to hear the new adapted name.

If only he knew why he was called that. _'He'll know soon enough.'_

"So get on with it. Go accept your punishment like a man!" Gladio cheers.

I try to stutter out an excuse, but am pushed towards the inside of the Garage before i'm able to get out any words that plea for mercy.

Noct was watching me with a worried face as i walked away backwards, being pushed ever so slightly by Cindy into a nearby storage room.

I couldn't say that i didn't look scared.

I was **Terrified.**

"Ok sugar-plum lets see what i got in store for you!" Cindy exclaims as she shuts the door to the nearest closet.

 _'Please have mercy'_

"In all honesty, i think you got the right traits to woo your prince." She ponders. "You just need a little somethin' extra."

I glance around the room, noting a few misplaced items such as popped wheels or missing gloves.

That's when her brainstorming came to and end, and my demise knocked at the door.

"Wait here." She smirked as she ran out to grab who knows what.

Without finding any faith in really anything anymore, i decided to just sit and await my doom. Maybe come up with a few lines to say to Noct to try and attract him.

It was now or never. _'No turning back now, just do your best and get it over with.'_

I nearly jumped hearing Cindy open the door, holding something yellow in her hands.

 _'Please almighty Six let that not be a Chocobo suit!'_

"Put this on" she smiles, shoving the garments into my arms before leaving and allowing me the chance to change peacefully.

Once i was down i stare down at the piece of clothing that was showing off WAY too much skin. _'Of course she would put me in her clothes'_ i grumble.

She knocks on the door and then peeks her head in. "Ah good! You even put on the girl underwear. Spin around!" She commanded with a twirl of her finger.

Unhappy about her decision, i unhappily do a twirl, allowing her to see parts that not even Noctis has seen... yet.

My face flushes at the fact that in just a few moments, my beloved crush was about to see me in clothes that were way better off for someone with more curves and just, not him.

While putting on the final items such as gloves and goggles, i stared down at my stomach. My stretch marks were only barely showing. My most vulnerable part... and he was going to see it.

I sigh, nearly crying in anticipation of the events that were about to unfold.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing gets out of hand ok?" Cindy calmly states, ridding some of my wild nerves.

I croak out a 'thank you', saving my energy as i headed out of the closet and towards the others.

I stop just before anyone can see me and take a huge breath, shaking ever so slightly at the gust of wind that carried the cold of the night beginning to arrive.

"Let's do this." I try to motivate myself.

As i walk out, i stupidly try to act like Cindy, causing more attention to be drawn towards me than what i'd actually prefer.

Now that i had everyone's attention, i might as well have some fun.

I strike a pose, thinking it was something that Cindy might do. Some other males around the Garage chuckled, mumbling how similar that action was to the original girl.

Realizing that i wasn't making huge fool out of myself i began to relax a bit more and finally approach the bros.

"Howdy!" i try to greet them with the accent.

Gladio and Ignis nearly snort at the see me approach them.

"Wow." Gladio whistles, causing me to return another dorky pose at his comment.

Ignis pushes his glasses up and clears his throat, obviously not used to confronting a man in women's clothing. "W-well the uh, color suits you nicely." he smiles, clearly uncomfortable.

I laugh at his remark and bro hug him. "Dude it's just me, relax." I tease.

His slight flush of the cheeks causes another laugh out of me. Meanwhile i notice Noct staring at me with intense eyes.

"You ok buddy?" I ask as i approach him and rub his arm slightly.

He jumps out of his shock, blushing ever so slightly and coughing in order to cover up his now cracking voice.

"Just um... didn't expect... **this**." he finally coughs out.

I blush too, unsure as to what he was gesturing and whether or not he liked it or not.

"Uh... yeah. Me either." I reply, scratching my head.

As i blink, i find myself lurching forward into his chest yet again by a rude but sneaky shove from Cindy as he passes by me. She winks as she heads for Ignis and Gladio.

I watch her drag them away and see the message she was trying to get across. I quickly turn back towards Noct and gaze up at his red face.

"Noct let's go for a drive!" I excitedly say, having another chance to be alone with him.

Without having to do much convincing, Noctis hopped into the drivers seat and waited for me to join before we headed off into the now chilling desert.

 _'So far so good'_

 _'Now for plan B'_

I stop Noctis at a nearby, yet far away campsite; explaining that if we were to drive back now we would probably run into trouble.

Once again convinced by my reason, we begin to set up the few things we needed that night for the camp.

Once it was all set up we sat closely together by the fire, the night air really taking a toll on my skin as i let loose another sneeze.

Noctis glances over to me, wondering how else he should provide warmth.

"How long do you have to wear that?" he asks.

"i'm not sure, but i think i have extra clothes in the car."

Noctis nods and turns his head back towards the fire.

I tilt my head up and begin to stare at the gathering of stars. A smile plays on my lips and i close my eyes and bask in the feeling of the warmth from the fire and the cool air from the surrounding hills and mountains.

I intake a breath of the crisp and cool air of a new night, glad that everything has turned out manageable as of this point.

 _'But how am i going to be able to woo Noct?'_

As i sit and plan out the best ways to use the qualities and personality traits that i know Noct likes, i never realized the hand that came to rest on my exposed knee.

After feeling the warm touch slide further up my leg, i finally open my eyes and look to see that hopefully a spider wasn't crawling up my leg. To my relief it was just Noct.

wait.

Noct's hand...

Is on my...

Pale,

and exposed...

Leg...

Instead of finding time to panic i check to see if he needed something from me or if he was trying to tell me something.

"Is something wrong Noct?" I ask, unaware of his intentions-if there were any.

"N-No not wrong really, just..." he gulps. "Admiring."

I look at him somewhat confused, but before i am able to ask him about what he meant he stands up and stretches.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep huh? Ignis will be mad enough that we took to Regalia without permission."

"Yeah, good idea." I agree. I stand up after him and follow him in to the nearly empty tent.

Home Sweet Temporary Home.

I see Noct fiddle around, messing with the sleeping bags and getting them ready to slept in.

However, he wasn't separating them, but was instead making a bigger bed out of them.

I give him a questioning look as he turns back towards me.

"It's gonna get pretty cold tonight. You don't mind do you?"

I shake my head. "Of course not."

"Good" I hear him faintly whisper.

I bed over, unintentionally making Noctis squeak behind me. I look behind me to see if he was alright, but then realized the type of clothes i was wearing. I quickly sit down, blushing hard.

"S-Sorry." I mumble out.

"I-It's cool" I hear him reply.

I grip the sleeping bag beneath me. I can't stay like this the whole night! I've been blessed with such an amazing opportunity!

Recalling my self-speech from earlier, I gain a burst of confidence and call Noct to come sit with me.

Now here we are, awkwardly sitting in front of each other and avoiding eye contact.

 _'So much for motivation.'_

I scan over Noct's features, feeling the teenager inside me fall in love all over again. At this i smile to myself causing a sudden rush in Noctis.

"Hey, what's that cheeky smile for?" He asks chuckling lightly as he scoots closer to me.

"Oh nothing~!" I hide behind a small giggle.

"Yeah right. You better not keep me in the shadows." He playfully jokes as he grabs my hands and messes around with me.

"Stop messing around you jerk! That tickles!" I laugh as he pushes me down on my back.

We laugh for bit, enjoying each other's company and freedom away from stressful missions and big crowds.

We don't have to put up an act here, we can just truly be ourselves.

Once our laughter died down with our heavy breaths, i found myself staring at him yet again.

I might as well tell him now. He has me pinned and all.

"Noct" I barely whisper out as i grab his hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"Mm?" He asks dazed, returning the gesture by squeezing my hand in return.

"There's something i wanna tell you, and its been on my mind for a very, very long time."

"Well what is it? It sounds pretty important." He chimes.

I smirk and try to think of the best way to say this. _'Or maybe i should show it to him?'_

Without making up my mind on which would be better, i decided to go with both.

I close my eyes and place a small kiss on his lips, remaining there for a little more than a few moments to get the message across clearly. Once i was done, I snuck around to his ear and huskily breathed out: "I love you, Noctis."

With a fuzzy feeling and a warm blush creeping up on most of my body parts i returned my head to its resting position to see the reaction i caused out of him.

The look on his face was... indescribable...

It was almost as if he was going to cry, but was it out of happiness or sadness?

"Do you mean it?" He weakly cried out.

I nodded roughly and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into the tightest embrace that I could possibly manage. "With all my heart, body, and soul." I choke out, getting caught up in the intense emotion.

He tugs his head up and I slowly release him from my hold, watching his every move.

Once he reaches his limit he stares down at me, bangs covering his red and wet face. But on this face, he wore a huge smile; one that i knew spoke so many approvals.

Already knowing what his face was saying, i wasn't satisfied with just the looks. I needed words.

"So... do you love me back?" I ask the million dollar question.

"You're such a nerd." He comments. "Of course I do, Prompto."

That's when i lost it. This whole time of hiding my feelings and being uncertain as to whether i was good enough for him as a friend or as a lover poured out of my eyes. But i was happy.

I held his hand as he tried to wiping the newly shed tears and we both laughed out of pure happiness. To top it off, Noct kissed me again. Not like the night before however, this time it was where it belonged.

"So this is what she made you do in order to get my attention?" Noct asked as he was twirling my hair between his fingers.

We were still laying down, only he was hovering over my side, looking down on my as i explained the whole bet with Cindy.

"Pretty much."

"You're so dorky." He chuckled. "You already had my attention whenever you wanted it."

He wasn't lying, but it wasn't the kind of attention to just out of the blue confess to him.

After explaining this to him, he got the memo and kissed my forehead as a sort of apology.

"In the end i never expected her to go this far with it but, if it didn't happen i wouldn't be this happy now, spending the night with you, and alone together." I express.

"Guess we owe her big time huh?"

"I think she'll be happy just to hear that we hooked up. If you don't mind me telling her?" I ask, almost giving him the sad puppy dog look.

"Fine by me. I'd be more worried about when i tell Gladio and Ignis."

I groan, already hearing the lecture of disapproval and royal bullshit from Ignis.

"You're telling me." Noctis smirks as he leans down and drags me into a heartfelt kiss.

We back away for a moment, every so often going back in to get another taste of each other. Never exceeding past this point. But... I've waited long enough, i crave more of him.

The next kiss he planted on my lips, i gripped his shirt to keep him from moving away too quickly. Getting the idea through his head quickly, Noct began to deepen the kiss, roughly crushing his lips on my and nipping every so slightly at the now swollen flesh.

Gods this felt amazing.

We have barely started and i already feel like a wreck.

Once Noctis pulled away for air, he lightly laughed as he leaned down to caress my ear with his hot breath. "We've just started and you look like a mess." He comments, licking the lobe of my ear in return, sending shivers down my neck.

I whimper at his touch and grip on to his tight shirt. "S-shut up... I've wanted this for a long time..." I pout.

"And you don't think i didn't?"

I shrug, not ever realizing that i spurred such an emotion out of him.

"Even now, when you're dressed like this... sprawled out in front of me... It's hard to hold back." He nearly drools as he scans my body, reaching out to touch certain parts his gaze lingered over.

"Who said i was holding you back?" I practically squeak out.

He stares away from me, both of us clearly out of breath even though we've barely run a marathon.

"No one." He smirks. "And that's the best part."

This causes me to smile. Gods this man, he's too perfect for me. But he's all mine.

I slowly sit up, grabbing his hand that was resting on some part of me in the process.

He watches me rise, every single movement of my muscles to every wave of my hair.

"You're gorgeous you know that right?" He asks me.

I turn to him, blush spreading on my cheeks.

"I'm not..." I drift off.

Clearly he was unimpressed by my reaction and sat up suddenly pulling me into his lap.

I gasp at the sudden movement, not expecting it in the least.

He places his head next to my ear, looking over my shoulder as his hands roam around my naked stomach slowly, causing the path he touched to burn with anticipation and need.

"What parts do you not find beautiful about yourself?" He purrs next to my ear, wanting to cause a reaction out of me.

I shudder at the way his deep voice carried out those words, slowly melting into his figure as he begins to toy with me.

"Stretch...Marks..." I heave out, unaware of the actions he was about to commit after hearing me reply.

Noctis moves one of his hands slowly down my stomach, all the way down to about my naval, pushing the jean shorts slightly down, but not enough to reveal my growing erection.

"These?" Noct questions as he runs his fingers smoothly across every single line, sending signals in the wrong direction. I nearly gasp and throw my head back slightly has he rubs gently in circles.

"Y-yeah" I half moan.

He nibbles my ear, ignoring the slight thrust i gave him in return to his hand creeping a bit lower. "They're beautiful, Prom" he whispers, sending his hands up to unzip what was left of the yellow jacket.

I sit up to help him rid of the useless clothing, however being in the daze that i was in, i must have been too slow for the his liking and he once again brings me back to rest on his chest.

"What's next?" he asks quietly.

I think for a moment, there is a lot of flaws i don't particularly like about me but, at this point i was just desperate for more of his touch.

"Freckles..." I state.

He smirks and guides me into leaning my head back on his should for support as his kisses my neck slowly, savoring the way my muscles moved and the sounds that would come out of my throat every time he'd hit a sensitive spot. To continue from his starting point, he slowly kissed down to my freckled shoulders, licking slightly at the sun-kissed spot.

I watch him as he nearly kisses almost every single dot on my shoulders, which finally lead him to my freckled cheeks. He stares at my panting self, seeing the want in my eyes. He close the gap by starting first at my forehead, running his finger throughout my tangled hair, every so often breaking a knot loose and causing me to make tiny groans in approval. He slides further down to my nose, then both cheeks, and finally back to lips. His soft and of so delightful lips crashed back into my dry and crusty lips from all the heavy breathing he was causing me to do. He pulls back after a short moment, and despite my whines and protests he remains strong and caresses my cheeks.

"I forgot your back." he admits.

Slowly laying my on my stomach, he untied the loose red bikini that was holding on the my skinny body for dear life, the strings on the back running farther down my back than normal. Once this article of clothing was thrown away, Noct slowly began his treck from base to neck. Sending bitter sweet thrills throughout my whole body, and causing the butterflies in my stomach to get more and more rowdy.

I could barely take it anymore. I needed him... **now.**

"N-Noct!" i groan out as he begins to nibble slightly on my shoulders.

He replies with a noise, not having the time to distract himself and continue on with his ministrations.

"I need you... Badly" I gasp out, feeling him fully bit on my red shoulder.

He pulls away and licks his mark, satisfied with the way it turned out and how it admired his body even more.

"Working on it." He complies, taking his now sweat-filled shirt off.

I watch from a distance, licking my lips slightly at the sight before me. The Six really has blessed him huh?

Without wanting to waste more time, I stick my ass in the air and slowly pull down the jean shorts to reveal my semi-erect member and the girly panties i totally forgot i was wearing.

 _'fucking hell'_ i inwardly cuss at myself.

"Holy Fucking Six Prom" I hear Noctis lowly cuss as he stares at my almost bare ass sticking in the air.

I slightly pant while staring at him, giving him a concerned face.

"You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiles as he helps me take the shorts off the rest of they way, and inspect the work of feminine panties in all its glory.

"D-Don't stare..." I shyly but sternly demand.

"How can i not though, you've given me a piece of heaven right in front of my fucking eyes!"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm, thanking him silently as he praises every part of my body that i thought would not please him. I guess all it took was some panties.

I feel a sudden rush on my behind and i shiver, turning back to see that Noctis took off the panties without me knowing.

 _'So he didn't mean the panties?'_

Noct begins to inspect more, spreading my legs out so he can fully see what was going on. Before letting him get the full view i slam my legs shut and turn to my back, grinning up at his disapproving face.

"Let me see..." he nearly whines.

"What do I get in return?" I tease.

He think about it for a moment and then slightly sighs, standing up to take his remaining clothes off and tossing them to where the rest of them went.

And then he was there, all of him. Basked in his naked glory. It was almost too much to handle as i gulped heavily finding whatever teasing words i was going to respond with, gone with my dignity. He come back to my level and hugs me, dragging my into his warm body.

"No fair..." I complain.

He chuckles, not really finding a reason at this point to argue back. They both thought that they were beautiful. No point in fighting about who was prettiest when they could be doing other important things.

We fall back into a heated kiss, adding tongue this time. Through our inexperience however, we found them to be quite messy, but loved the feeling just the same.

With our passion growing throughout the hours it was only a matter of time before we both got overly excited and wanted to further our touches into places that have only been touched in rare occasions.

To my surprise though, Noctis was the first one to crack, dragging his lips lower and lower, ghosting over one of my nipples, causing me to shudder violently. Noticing this reaction Noct began to tease them by kissing and licking every so slowly on one of them, making me go insane. My back was lifting off the ground with every tiny tug or nibble he would place on my sensitive buds, the object between my legs getting most of the end result.

Pulling back to see his end work or reddened and swollen nipples, along with a breathless boyfriend he found himself purring out of happiness.

"Who's.. the... nerd... now?" I talk between pants, smirking at his smug look.

"You made me this way." He all but growls out as he continues his journey further.

I place my hands into his hair, running my fingers through his tangled locks slowly, causing his to groan as he planted kisses down to my naval. Once he reached his destination, he slowly pushed my legs apart to reveal a weeping member, begging for attention.

"Wow." He breathes out, huffing hot breath over the sensitive skin.

The drip of precum falling to rest on my rising and falling stomach.

"If you don't stop staring i'll hit you." I growl out, no longer in the mood for his games.

He huffs as he smirks, understanding that the foreplay has gone on long enough and that the main event has finally arrived.

Getting into a more comfortable position of hovering over me, Noct aligns out privates together and slowly brings them to touch one another, both of us breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Fuck you're hot Prom" he hisses out as he nearly crushes our hips together.

Responding back by pushing mine to meet his i give out a low half-hearted laugh. "So you keep telling me."

He fully laughs in his dazed state, re-positioning himself to get a better reaction. "That's not what i meant. Well not exactly."

I grabs his cheeks and bring him down towards me, crushing our lips together in a sloppy kiss. "Just fucking _move_." I hiss between teeth.

Not wanting to upset me any further than he already has, he take my hand and places it to hold our members together in place. Once his places his hand atop mine and push my legs out father for more room, he kisses my forehead.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Been ready for a million years..., literally." I respond smiling.

The joke is short lived by the sudden strong thrust Noctis begins with, sending both of our eyes to squeeze shut as the newfound pleasure builds up at the base of our stomachs.

Without faltering in speed, Noctis continuously thrusts his hips, crushing them into mine as we both create a steady rhythm that satisfies both of our needs.

After a few moments of just this action i felt my sweet release approaching, noticing Noctis squeezed my hand tightly, i figured he was feeling the same.

Deciding that waiting was too painful, i added more friction into our combined thrusts by adding strokes with my hand over both of our cocks. We both groaned into each other's shoulders and Noct almost lost his balance, but regained his strength and continued the motion tenfold.

"Do that again.." He pleaded.

"Was going to anyway.." I smirk, continuing my part into building our release.

With each upward thrust of Noctis's hips, i brought my hand down almost roughly to the base, stimulating the tingly sense that was approaching in both my hips, and the back of my mind.

I quickly wrapped my loose arm around Noct's neck, gripping on to his back as best as I could.

"I'm close..., Noct.." I begged, moaning at the next particular thrust Noct committed.

"M-me... too.." He shakily added, as he too began to stroke in time with my hand, as well as thrust with his maximum capabilities.

I bit my lower lip, unsure how much more of this i'd be able to handle. And this was only the beginning act!

Not caring about the small gasps, groans and moans that flooding through my mouth, I forcefully dragged Noct's head to meet mine, drawing him in one of the most horrific kisses of the entire night, arching my back and nearly screaming into his mouth as an all to sensitive spot was touched, sending me off into never-land and probably way beyond Chocobo heaven.

Noct too groaned loudly into the kiss, shuddering on top of me as we both came into our hands and on to our stomachs, fluids mixing together. The afterglow was almost tough to get through. We embraced each other, giving us room to breathe and ignored the fact that the closeness did not help our situation due to the hot sticky sweat that covered our bodies.

"Gods..." I moan out as I inhale a sharp breath.

'Y-you're tellin' me.." He pants out, running a sweaty palm through his nappy hair.

"Fuckin hell Prom, are we going to live through the next part?" He asks concerned.

"To hell if i know! All i do know it that i'm still up for it." I excitedly reply.

"Such a daredevil."

I sit up, regaining my strength back. "Oh so i was a nerd first and now i'm a daredevil? Which one man?"

He laughs, hugging my waist in return, then planting a simple kiss in its place.

I run my sticky palm through my hair this time, causing my bangs to stay in that slicked back formation. I smile down at Noct, who seemed to be having a great time cuddling with half of my torso.

I lean down and kiss his head, taking in the fresh earthy scent that reminds me so much of our time spent in school.

Without needing to go back to reminisce the good ol' days, i suddenly approach an issue we may have in the 'going to stage two' plan.

"Noct?"

"Mmm?"

"What do we do about lube and uhm... condoms?" I ask, majorly curious.

Noct sits up straight then, starring at me with eyes wide. I chuckle nervously.

"At least tell me we have some form or way of lube."

Noct sits and thinks for a moment, trying to muster up some kind of recipe to solve this situation. Then he lights up, going over to his bag and rummaging through the deep abyss of it.

"You brought some?" I asked.

"No, but we have something similar, if not better." He informs pulling out a potion bottle.

I smile at him, confirming that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He crawls back over to me, pushing me down slightly to my original position, first check to see if i was comfortable enough to continue.

I comply of course, not hating at all the way he tenderly attends to my needs and comfort. I also try to make his job easier too doing what i think would be needed to do and listen to him carefully. Also provide a little show, just to get his motor working again ;).

"Hey Noct?"

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew what exactly you were doing?" i ask, not worrying in the slightest.

I trusted Noct with every fiber of my being. Even if he was to hurt me, i couldn't stay mad at him.

"Well... sort of, i have basic knowledge yet, at the same time, im just going with the flow. I'll use some of my magic if its too much ok?"

I nod, reassuring whatever worries i had before.

He takes his place between my legs once again, only a little farther back in order to reach his destination.

"All set?"

"Good to go!" I cheerfully respond, allowing myself to get in a comfortable spot before he begins his ministrations.

Noct breaks the potion open, letting its liquid ooze over his hand and fingers, as well as allowing some of it to drip down on to my stomach.

Each drop that touched my stomach got me more and more excited as well as more anxious for the pain or the pleasure that was to follow his next move. I gulped to myself noticing my half-erect member leak precum once again. _'Well that didn't take long'_

Noctis quickly notices my state and smirks. "Someone sure is excited." He muses.

"How can i not be? I'm finally getting to witness something I've only dreamed about."

He smiles again at this topic, leaning down to cover my puckered hole in the potion and slowly etching one finger in when he feels me beginning to loosen up.

It certainly wasn't as painful as i thought, but maybe it was the potion doing it? Or possibly he was too nervous of the outcome so he's using his magic too?

He slowly edges the finger around, playing around with a few spots to see if he can get any sort of reaction.

"How ya hanging so far?" He asks, curiosity plastered on his features.

"It's definitely... weird... in a good way though?" I question myself.

He takes this as a sign to continue forward, adding a second finger in slowly, providing a scissoring motion to further stretch me out.

That's when the tingles began to come back and the pain was a little bit more prominent. I close my eyes, sighing a bit in order to clear my mind and concentrate on how exactly this was making me feel at the moment. I really didn't hate this as much as i thought i would, but then again, anything with Noct surely can't make me feel bad right?

As i pondered through my thoughts, i was not aware of Noct adding the third finger in and beginning a more quicker and harsher thrusting motion until he hit something inside me that made me squeal and shake all over. I quickly look up at him, out of what little breath i had left.

"What the hell was that?" I ask amazed yet somewhat confused.

"Cake baby" He smirks as he rams into that same spot again, causing a louder moan out of me. I finally laugh, leaning my head back and smiling.

"We're in the money~ We're in the money~!" I sing as Noct pumps himself a few time to ready himself.

Once he places himself at my entrance he leans down and gives short kisses up my neck until he finally reaches his desire location.

"I love you Prom." He coos.

I wrap him into a tight embrace, kissing him back quickly. "Me too, Noct."

With this, he finally thrusts in, slow at first, but once the pain was gone and he was halfway in, I was determined to let him know that we really were, in the money.

I rock my hips back every time he would move the slightest inch, causing him to loose his breath quicker as he would gasp and have to stop to breathe for oxygen.

After a short rotation of the process he was finally..., finally, all the way in. And i loved every inch and every second of it.

I could feel him expanding me, and also me enclosing him tightly within me. I nearly cried out of happiness being able to have my first time with someone so dear to me.

We weren't allowed to live in this form of happiness for long, pleasure soon took over as Noctis began to move with more rowdy thrusts, looking for the place he spot earlier.

Have no hard time in looking for the spot that made us both melt, he threw my legs over his shoulder and pushed slightly on to my hips, causing a squished angle to penetrate me deeper and with more precision.

The moans would not falter out of either of our mouths, each trying different ways to stay connected longer and enjoy the feeling of our bodies clash together.

"Fuck, Fuck... Ah! Fuck Noct!" I'd screamed into the bundled up sheets in my arms as he'd roughly smack our hips together, creating more tingles with each thrust.

Without being able to talk much, Noct would occasionally nibble on a spot he could easily reach, such as my shoulder, parts of my back, and my lips whenever he would get the possible chance.

As I once again was lied on my back, one leg over his shoulder as he fucked me into the next eon, my hoarse voice was only able to call out his name with each thrust drawing closer, and closer to sanctuary.

Noct was calling my name too, his voice just as hoarse, but not from screaming like me. He expressed his pleasure vocally through grunts, groans, growls, and purrs. Each different sound setting something new in me on fire.

Finally releasing my leg and returning back to our hug squeezing position, he mercilessly struck the spot within me that had me calling to the past gods.

I held on to him so tightly that my nails dug holes and bloody streaks throughout his back, causing him to hiss and shudder with every intense movement.

I couldn't keep up much longer. As much as i wanted this to continue forever, i was drawing so close to the so long awaited release, shedding more tears ah i squeezed him harder.

Noct figuring out that my squeezing was a sign of being close, poured all his might into every thrust, every kiss, in hopes that he too would be rewarded with such an insane release.

All it took was the shift of an angle and we were both whimpering. I grew so tight that it triggered Noct's orgasm and once i felt that inside me, i was not far to follow.

Let's just say that it was so good, it just didn't stop after a few more thrusts.

After the ride of our lives, we both breathed in the sweet but painful air, not caring that we were laid in sweat and mounds of our pleasure. Barely holding on to awareness, i grabbed Noct's hand and kissed it tenderly, pulling him closer to snuggle with me like we did the first night we spent together in Hammerhead.

After calming down and avoiding the sleep that pulled at my eyelids i got Noct's attention before he drifted too far.

"You know, this was only able to happen because you wrecked the car." I inquire.

"Mmm... that's true. Maybe you should worship me then."

"What are you talking about, i already do, Prince of naps!" I taunt.

He pulls me closer to his chest, not seeming to let go until morning. "Well I guess i should live up to my title then. But I'm going to need a princess beside me."

"Count me in.." I yawned, curling up to his strong yet soft embrace, finally letting sleep take my place.

The next morning was fairly uneventful. Ignis was happy to see that we were safe and concluded that spending the night out there was for the best. Yet he wasn't too happy with the fact that we took the Regalia behind his back.

Gladio slapped us both on the back, seeming to have already know what we got up to in that tent, blabbering on about "if you 'dirtied' it then you'll both be sleeping under the stars" or "You'll be paying for a new separate tent for 'personal space'"

Whatever, it was fine all in all. We were just ultimately happy that he approved of our developing relationship, even if troubles were to face them and they would end up having to figure a way through them.

I returned Cindy's clothes and gave her the news, though, she already seemed to be one step ahead like always and gave Noct and I some "Parting Gifts"

It was nice and all but we weren't exactly sure if we were allowed to be open about it yet, or whether or not it was safe. But we were just happy knowing that we loved each other with all our hearts.

It was sad to say goodbye again, but we all knew we would be here again sooner than later, so it wasn't that hard. I hugged Cindy and thanked her for everything. She told us to come by again whenever we wanted and that she would some chore for us to do next time we came by.

In the end we were on the road again, heading for the vast plains of the unknown, with the roof down and Ignis at the wheel.

I watched the trees and different species of animals go bye, and the landscape change from plain desert to rich forest and it made me think, and with a smile i announced:

"Anybody else excited for the next time out car breaks down?"

Cause a stir from the sleeping prince, he looks towards my direction and responds:

"Are you really that desperate?"

I could tell he knew what I meant, and with another smile I grabbed my camera and snapped one of my favorite selfies, with all of us happy in the car, and replied:

"Yep. I really am."


End file.
